Cave In
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Kejengahan akan menuntut harta duniawi membuat seorang bujangan merindukan kedamaian, keindahan, dan kebahagiaan terlahir sebagai seorang manusia. Jika bibirnya mengatakan, "Love is a bullshit word" apakah hatinya pun berkata demikian? Bersiaplah wahai pemuda angkuh. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya cinta. SasuSaku. Birthday fiction to Fuyu No MiyuHana. Sorry to late


**A/N:** Fiction ini dibuat dan diolah dengan tujuan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Fuyu No MiyuHana yang diadakan bulan Juni lalu (sudah sangat amat terlambat T_T) Maaf kalau telat dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan ya.

**Warn:** Kepada para reader diharapkan untuk membuat jarak 300 meter dari layar handphone atau komputer anda agar mata anda tidak katarak saat membaca fiction abal, berbau AU, dibumbui deskripsi lebay, berkuahkan (?) SasuSaku yang sedikit sekali, dinikmati (?) dengan sambal GAJE.

**.**

**.::Happy Reading::.**

**.**

Lembut. Sangat lembut saat menyentuh pipi pucat seorang pemuda lajang, membawanya untuk memperlihatkan mata hitam kelam namun indah yang selama beberapa masa bersembunyi malu-malu di balik kelopak mata.

Wajah kagum kala mutiara hitam itu menangkap seekor kupu-kupu—yang terkadang hinggap, namun terbang kembali—yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Makhluk bersayap indah itu terbang pelan mengelilingi badan tegap sang pemuda—dan kadang berhenti lama saat berada di depan wajahnya.

**.**

**.::Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto::.**

**.**

**.::Cave In : Dien Pribadi::.**

**.**

Wajah keras sang bujangan yang sebelumnya menghiasi rupanya berganti dengan tatapan santai dan lembut, dan tangannya terulur agar serangga lepidoptera itu hinggap di jemarinya.

Seakan bisa berkata 'aku menolak', pteron indah itu terbang menjauh dari sang pemuda, terbang memutar tiga kali saat jaraknya hanya tiga kaki dari sang pemuda.

Dalam bayangan sang bujangan, kupu-kupu itu laksana gadis yang berlari-lari manja dengan tawa renyah dan berkata, "Ayo tangkap aku," yang membuat sang bujangan berambut hitam itu gemas dan ingin menyusulnya dan menangkapnya dan menggelitiki pinggangnya dan memeluknya agar dia tak berlari-larian lagi.

Menuruti ajakan sang makhluk diurnal, perlahan kaki panjangnya mengikuti arah terbangnya kupu indah itu. Lama dan jauh dan lama.

Tapi tidak menurut sang bujangan Uchiha itu. Matanya, pikirannya teralihkan pada kupu-kupu dengan sayap menarik berwarna merah muda berhiaskan bintik dan garis-garis dengan warna berbeda itu. Dia tak memikirkan waktu—yang seandainya dalam kesehariannya yang biasa dia sangat memperhatikan detik demi detik yang telah terlewat—entahlah, sepertinya otak kecilnya terhipnotis sekarang.

Kaki jenjang itu terhenti saat pemandunya menghilang masuk ke dalam sebuah gua hitam kelam dan terlihat menyeramkan.

Lama, Sasuke Uchiha tidak masuk dan hanya memandangi bingung di depan gua berdiameter dua meter tersebut, hingga muncul keberanian di otaknya dan dorongan dari hatinya untuk masuk, menyengajakan diri untuk ditelan kegelapan yang terlihat menyeramkan, meskipun sedikit pekikan suara hatinya yang takut akan telah dihadang makhluk berbahaya macam ular, beruang, dan bahkan kalajengking.

Sasuke menutup matanya, membiarkan kakinya berjalan sendiri tanpa arah. Jika memang waktunya bagiku berakhir disini, maka tak ada alasan untukku menolaknya, itulah pikir Sasuke. Dia sudah terlalu bosan pada hidupnya, dan pekerjaannya, dan keluarganya, dan status perjaka dan jomblonya yang selalu dipertanyakan rekan-rekannya dengan kalimat, "Mana pacarmu?" atau "Kapan menikah?" atau kalimat yang lainnya yang serupa atau yang lainnya dan yang lainnya dan membuat Sasuke jengah dan memekik dalam hati, "Tak bisakah kalian biarkan aku tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku? Cinta adalah nomor kesekian untukku."

Kaki tanpa sepatu pantofel mahalnya merasakan lembut rumput pendek yang menusuk telapak telanjangnya. Dada, perut yang hanya diselimuti kaus tipis tanpa kemeja dan jas berharga jutaan yen diterpa angin sepoi menyegarkan dan mengundang Sasuke membuka kembali mutiara hitamnya dan decak kagum meloncat keluar dari bibir tipis kala memandangi sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang bermekaran menghiasi rumput-rumput hijau pendek dengan banyak makhluk pteron indah berwarna-warni di atasnya dan terbang dengan manjanya dari kelopak bunga satu, ke bunga yang lainnya.

Langit bagian atas berkilau, bukan langit biru Tokyo yang terkadang dihiasi pesawat-pesawat yang terbang. Langit-langit gua itu dihiasi skalaktit batu mineral kuarsa putih yang beberapa diantaranya diterpa langsung cahaya matahari yang mencoba masuk dengan paksa dari sebuah lubang di bagian langit-langit. Dan, cahaya itu dilontarkan kembali dengan indahnya ke batu-batu kuarsa lainnya dan membentuk semacam lukisan cahaya berwarna-warni indah bagai surga.

Oh, Sasuke mengutuki kata hatinya yang tidak menuruti kalimat, 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'.

Gua itu terlihat sangat luas dan rindang dan menyenangkan dan jauh dari kesan menyeramkan seperti yang pertama kali dilihat mutiara hitam Sasuke. Bagian dinding kanan kirinya menempel lumut-lumut berwarna warni, membuat udara terasa lembab namun nyaman, dan semakin ke dalam, Sasuke menyadari gua itu semakin meluas hingga seperti lapangan sepak bola yang ada di samping rumahnya.

Dan semakin ke dalam jualah, semakin indah isinya. Kelinci-kelinci, tupai-tupai, burung-burung, berloncatan, berlarian, terbang dengan manja dan riang.

Berbagai jenis bunga daisy, orchid, lily, tulip, rose dan semacamnya dan yang lainnya, bermekaran dengan warna-warni yang memanjakan mata dan menggoda untuk dipetik dan diberikan kepada seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Di sanalah, Sasuke melihat. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan bunga bluebell, di sebelah kiri kelompok bunga fairy bells dan sebelah kanan kawanan dandelion, seseorang—jika dia memang orang—duduk menghadap Sasuke, dengan kepala tertunduk memandangi kupu-kupu yang hinggap di kelopak bluebell.

Helai merah jambu tersingkir dari pandangan Sasuke ke wajah manis dengan emerald indah itu kala sang galuh mendongak menyadari kehadiran seorang bujangan di tempatnya. Tubuh kecil yang hanya terselimuti selapis kain georgette merah muda dari dada hingga lima senti di atas lututnya berdiri dan tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Zamrud indah itu memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan menyipit ramah dan memberi kesan cantik pada rupa jelitanya.

Hanya selapis kain transparan, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh indah di depannya, dan kembali Sasuke terhipnotis untuk mendekat, berjalan menginjaki bunga-bunga dan tangannya terulur saat berada di hadapan sang galuh, mengajak berdansa.

Dari dekat, barulah Sasuke menyadari sepasang sayap besar indah menempel di punggung gadis bunga-bunga itu. Sayapnya menyatu, seperti layaknya kupu-kupu yang hinggap.

Tangan dengan sekat tipis di antara jemari menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, senyum mengembang dilemparkannya pada sang arjuna dan tubuhnya diserahkan dengan suka rela untuk diajak melenggang, berdansa tanpa suara.

Meskipun tanpa pakaian formal dan tanpa musik dan bukan di sebuah aula besar dimana banyak para undangan yang menghadiri pesta—yang biasanya menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk menolak sebuah undangan pesta dansa—kedua tubuh insan itu dengan gemulainya berputar, berjinjit, sedikit melompat, dan saling berpelukan, begitu terus, dengan wajah bahagia menghiasi paras rupawan keduanya.

Tangan pucat Sasuke mencengkram lembut pinggang sang galuh, dan manik gelapnya tak lepas dari senyum senang pemilik helai merah muda itu.

Para serangga lepidoptera sedikit demi sedikit terbang mengelilingi dua insan itu. Warna-warni cerah dari pteron mereka, semakin membuat Sasuke senang bukan main.

Semakin banyak dan banyak dan banyak dan banyak dan menutupi penglihatan mata Sasuke dari rupa sang galuh. Saat itulah pegangannya lepas kala merasa tubuh mungil teman berdansanya menjauh dari dirinya. Semakin Sasuke merasa jarak mereka jauh, para diurnal terbang itu menjauh pula dari Sasuke hingga tak menutupi penglihatan Sasuke akan ke depan.

Mutiara hitam itu terbuka lebar. Sang galuh telah melebarkan sepasang pteron indahnya. Kakinya tak menyentuh tanah dan senyum bahagia masih terukir indah di wajahnya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap lembut rupa indah Sasuke. Kadang ia jauh, kadang dekat dari Sasuke.

Sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan Sasuke pada sang galuh, dan saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman lembut itu, galuh dengan sayap indah itu terbang menjauh dan tenggelam di kegelapan yang ada jauh di dalam sana.

**.::DP::.**

"...ke."

"...suke, hey!"

"SASUKE!"

"Berisik," dan sebuah bantal melayang dengan indahnya dan tepat mengenai wajah manis seseorang.

Merupakan penyesalan bagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang untuk membangunkan sang bungsu Uchiha dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa jam lalu. Tapi, orang ini harus cepat bangun atau Uchiha corp akan berangsur hancur secara perlahan.

Bantal yang sebelumnya dilemparkan sang presiden direktur ke arah seketaris yang sekaligus merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya kembali dilemparkan ke sosok pangeran tidur itu—sungguh, perbuatan ini sangatlah tidak pantas ditiru untuk para seketaris.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau amnesia, huh? Aku baru saja tidur, Dobe!"

Naruto merengut tak senang, "Utusan Hokage untuk meneliti produksi sossis terbarumu sudah datang. Kau ingin mereka menuliskan bahwa di sossis itu terdapat formalin dan mereka mengatakannya pada massa, huh?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung pergi ke pabrik saja?" Sasuke kesal bukan main pada Naruto karena acara tidurnya diganggu. Naruto menjawab, "Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan denganmu. Lebih baik cepat kau cuci muka!"

"Kau seketaris di sini. Jangan sok menasehatiku," Sasuke berdiri dengan kekesalan menumpuk di kepalanya. Saat dia menutup pintu, barulah ia ingat apa yang baru dialaminya beberapa saat lalu.

'Jadi hanya mimpi, huh?'

**.::DP::.**

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha. Saya perwakilan dari kantor Kesehatan Makanan dan Minuman, Sakura Haruno. Mohon kerja samanya."

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain berdiri termangu di depan meja dan berhadapan dengan seorang galuh berhelai merah jambu dengan senyum indahnya.

"Namikaze," Sasuke memanggil pelan seketarisnya yang berdiri di belakang. Naruto maju selangkah dan berkata, "Ya, Tuan?"

"Pukul aku."

**.::END::.**

**A/N:** Jika mendapat keterangan atau kejadian yang tidak sesuai fakta seperti, "Kelinci gak hidup di gua, tapi di langit. Burung itu berenang, bukannya terbang," dan bla bla bla lainnya dan semacamnya, sorry ya. Itu suka-suka author dong. Liat kategory. Namanya juga Fantasy. Mau bikin kaktus tumbuh di laut, kek. Teratai makan onta, kek, it's not impossible untuk saya as author, ya.

Yap, untuk Fuyu No MiyuHana, happy birthday ya, girl. Semoga tambah cantik, dewasa, dan disayang sama orang-orang yang kamu sayangi. Maaf ya kalau fictionnya gaje dan mengecewakan. Dan, pastinya, Maaf kalo telat banget *guling-guling*

Untuk Reader lain: Review, ohana san?


End file.
